Love Hate Feelings
by mintsknowsall
Summary: Riza is experiencing some confusion about her feelings for Roy. Royai.


_**A/N:** This is my first story on here! I was inspired to write this, because I was reading The Giver, and I got to the part where Jonas was discussing love with his parents. I read and thought, that is absolutely wrong, and then the song "I Hate Everything About You" started going through my head. This is the product._Anyway,_ for this story, Mustang is depicted as a total bastard. This takes place early in the series, before he really does anything really good. (Such as the incident with King Bradley). I'm sorry if either one of them is out of character, I've never written for either of them. Enjoy!_

* * *

She hated everything about him. She hated how he procrastinated everything. She hated his playboy nature. She hated how self-centered he was. She hated how much of an arrogant jerk he was. She hated his pyromanic tendencies. She hated that his only focus was his own ambition. She wanted so desperately to hate _him, _but she couldn't. She loved him, though she had no idea why. She supported his many of his actions even if she couldn't think of a worse idea.

Her name was Riza Hawkeye, and she was in love with her superior, Roy Mustang. They were both dogs of the military. Roy was a colonel, and Riza was first lieutenant under him.

The only living thing that knew of Riza's love for Roy was her dog, Black Hayate. Black Hayate liked Roy, and Roy—being the dog lover he was—liked Black Hayate.

Of course this didn't help Riza's dilemma. She didn't want to love him. She'd heard the dangers of loving someone you worked with, especially superiors. It was becoming too much for her to bear. He was even becoming a frequent visitor in her dreams.

She hated herself for loving him. She hated herself for the dreams and the thoughts she had about him. She hated herself, but she couldn't hate him.

* * *

Riza gave an exasperated sigh as she saw Black Hayate barking at the picture of Roy, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, and herself on the table. She thought she heard a hint of longing in his barks, but it must've been her imagination. Black Hayate couldn't vocalize emotion, right?

Then the phone rang. Riza hushed him before going to answer it. It was Roy.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir?"

"Meet me outside the park in 10 minutes, we need to talk." He hung up. Riza sighed. The park was a 10-minute walk from where she lived. She picked up her keys as she walked out the door.

* * *

She was glad it was summer, as she was only wearing her uniform pants and a black t-shirt. She smiled as she walked, the sunset was beautiful, and she could feel herself fill with warmth as she walked. She was close to the park now, and she could make out Roy's silhouette in the distance.

Roy smiled as he saw her approach, a real smile. She was a beautiful woman, even if he could only see her silhouette. Against the red sun that was slipping behind the buildings, he was sure she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Hello sir." Riza said once she reached him.

"Hello Riza." He replied, smiling again. Riza was taken aback a bit. She hadn't ever heard him call her by her first name before. She decided to ignore it.

"You needed to speak to me sir?"

"Call me Roy, outside of work at least." Riza was confused, where was this going?

"Okay…" he got closer to her, just barely invading her personal space bubble.

"I've been thinking. You and I don't really spend much time together that isn't work based. I'd like to change that." Did he just ask her on a date? No, that certainly didn't happen, right?

"What are you implying Roy?" he stepped closer again.

"How would you like to get a drink with me?"

"With all due respect, I'm not sure I completely trust you, me, and alcohol together." She replied. What was she saying? She wanted to go with him, but then again, anything could happen with him and alcohol. She was sure he would rope into far too many drinks, and anything could happen from there.

"Oh come now, do you really think I would take advantage of you like that?" he asked innocently.

"Yes." She replied bluntly.

"One drink, that's all I ask." Riza contemplated this for a minute; one drink certainly couldn't hurt.

"Fine." She answered finally. Roy smiled triumphantly and led her to the bar down the street.

Riza knew she didn't have him yet, but this was a start. And she was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
